


Camouflage

by caerynlae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Slytherin in Gryffindor's Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerynlae/pseuds/caerynlae
Summary: Gryffindors are always honest, Slytherins always have an evil scheme – every Hufflepuff knows that! Pity none of them ever considered that further.





	Camouflage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 30th May 2008 on fanfiction.net

Every self-respecting Slytherin would never even consider associating with a Gryffindor or – Merlin forbid – a Hufflepuff.

But how could a true Slytherin not? After all there were not any people more gullible than Hufflepuffs! Didn't everyone always say so? But how come no Slytherin ever really exploits them?

Just offer a nice word to a Hufflepuff, be a helpful hand here or there and slowly the oh-so-unfortunate Hufflepuff extends a bond of trust to you - that's when you strike! Slowly extracting whatever information you are after. And afterwards, he will be none the wiser – we are, after all, talking about Hufflepuffs here.

You, on the other hand, will find yourself with the most useful information, the Hufflepuff never realizing what power he gave you.

Power – the key to success. Wasn't that what Slytherins were supposedly after? Yet they consider themselves above befriending a Hufflepuff. That rather discredits the Sorting Hat's claim of Slytherins using ' _any means to achieve their ends_ '. And disregarding their pride should be a given, if they truly were Slytherins. But they aren't, they only care about prestige and reputation. Maybe that is the reason why I am not one of them, beside the fact that it would be far to obvious, it is easier for me this way.

Too bad that they are so blind. Too bad that they do not see what they could learn from me. Just because of the colour of my robe. Gryffindor. A Slytherin in Gryffindor's clothing. But I think we already established that Slytherins are not as observing as they pretend to be. Though all the better for me – it means my secret is save.

* * *

He looks up at Justin Finch-Fletchley, "No problem at all, mate, it was my pleasure to help you out, we all know how McGonagall can get if she thinks we neglect her subject." All the while smiling, his emerald green eyes never betraying the deception that lays behind.

* * *

Well, that is what you get for establishing principles of always trusting a Gryffindor and never a Slytherin – a Slytherin in Gryffindor, their ultimate camouflage – my ultimate power.


End file.
